Food for the Heart
by Arenu
Summary: Shuichi decides to cook for Yuki he had been training at Hiro's house so he could cook something decent for his beautiful lover. So what happens when he cook dinner and Yuki wants something else? YukixShuichi


Alright here is another one-shot till I can get my computer ok again. I have been borrowing my brother's for now. Hope you all enjoy!

I do not own Gravitation.

**Warning: Yaoi! Do not like, do not read!**

* * *

**Food for the Heart**

It was early morning and Yuki was trying to sleep in he had done an all nighter yesterday and thought today was going to be nice and lazy. As he snuggled more in to the sheets he heard a soft call of his name before warm lips covered the lobe of his ear and a light bite woke him up instantly. He sat straight up and glared at his lover who only smiled brightly at him. The pink haired boy looked at Yuki with puppy eyes as Yuki sighed. Shuichi was dressed in his white shirt with a black vest and green khaki pants.

"It's early why are you waking me up?"Yuki groaned slightly as he started to fluff his pillow to lay back down.

"Yuki you said we could have breakfast together before I had to go to work!" Shuichi whined as Yuki rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, alright. I did say that. Just shut up. Annoying brat." Yuki got up as Shuichi smiled and sailed out of the room ignoring the brat comment.

"Oh I made breakfast."Shuichi called back to his lover who took a few minutes to register the announcement.

"Wait what?!" Yuki's eyes widened at the thought of his nice pristine kitchen destroyed and the 'food' being alive and still wiggling.

_Oh God he's going to kill me with food._

Yuki thought as he walked in to the living room in his white buttoned up shirt,messed up from sleeping in it, and his black pants. The older man turned his heading readying for the disaster his kitchen had become an to his surprise the kitchen was in good condition. Pans were in the sink soaking the smell of none burnt things was in the air and nothing seemed like it was out of a horror movie.

As Yuki walked over to were he saw the happy pink haired brat sitting in front of the dinning table he again was surprised. The food looked edible and was a normal color. The eggs were scrambled nicely, the bacon was a little burnt on the edges but looked ok, and the toast was golden brown and not black. Yuki was baffled at how everything looked nice and there was even a cup off coffee next to his plate.

"D-did you make this?"Yuki asked not believing what his eyes were looking at.

Shuichi nodded happily as he wiggled his ass in his chair."Yes! I made everything."Shuichi was grinning like an idiot at what he had accomplished.

Yuki sat down and picked his fork up and took a bite from the eggs and a small smile twitched at his lips. The eggs tasted like eggs not like some laboratory experiment. He glanced up slightly to see if Shuichi had started and saw that Shuichi was looking at him expectantly.

"Their not terrible." Yuki answered as he started to eat more.

Shuichi grinned happily that his lover liked his cooking. He had practiced at Hiro's apartment every night he could when they didn't have to stay after work. He always made a mess of Hiro's kitchen, but Hiro never mined Shuichi trying to cook. Though Hiro had him clean everything he made a mess of. But it was all worth it to hear a compliment from Yuki.

Yuki kept eating as he felt Shuichi's eyes on him the whole time waiting for any bad reaction to his cooking. Yuki could feel that the younger man was tense and hoping his cooking wouldn't make Yuki ill. Yuki finished his breakfast and looked up to see Shuichi had already finished.

_What is he a vacuum?_

Yuki thought as he got up to take his plate to the sink but was intercepted as Shuichi took the plate. Yuki was amazed that Shuichi was doing the stuff he normally did. He just blinked at the pink haired boy who started to clean the pans he used and the dishes they just used.

"Y-yuki..."Shuichi started tentatively.

"Hm?" Yuki answered as he walked over to the couch and flipped on the t.v. and turned to the news channel.

"D-don't cook tonight...I'm going to when I come home..."Shuichi said a hint of fear and anticipation in his voice.

_He's going to cook again? I wonder if aliens took him and switched his brain... Oh well less work for me._

"Sure." He said sipping his coffee as he heard a slight squeal from Shuichi.

Shuichi finished the dishes smiling thinking of the meal he was going to make for him and his lover. He was excited yet also scared Yuki might hate what he makes...But he had liked the food he made already so it was a good sign he had improved on his cooking. Shuichi dried his hands and went to the bedroom and grabbed his backpack and walked in to the living room biting his lips his cheeks flushing slightly as he looked at the older man thinking of whether to ask for a kiss before he left.

"U-uh Yuki?" Shuichi started hesitantly.

"Hm?" Came Yuki's reply as he watched the news.

"U-um...C-can I have a k-kiss...?"Shuichi stuttered slightly thinking he was stupid to ask, but if he just kissed Yuki he might call him a damn brat and kick him out.

Yuki looked up at him and to Shuichi's surprise Yuki pulled him down and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Shuichi in side was screaming and thinking happy thoughts as Yuki let him go and again his attention was on the t.v. so Shuichi took the hint and headed to the door and started to put his shoes on when the door was kicked down hitting Shuichi and making him faceplant to the floor.

"Alright where is he!?" Yelled a blond haired american with a semi-auto pistol in his hand.

Yuki ignored the blond american already used to him coming to take Shuichi to work so he wouldn't get jumped walking down the street by some crazy fans."He's under the door I think."Yuki said as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh?" the blond holstered his gun and got off the door he kicked down and saw a twitching hand sticking out. He picked up the door and there on the ground was a twitching Shuichi. "This is no time to be laying down!"

Shuichi got up and glared at the blond."I was not laying down! You kicked the door and it hit me! K you could have killed me!" Shuichi yelled.

Mr. K ignored Shuichi's yelling and picked him up."Off we go then!"Mr. K then dashed out of the apartment leaving Yuki to wonder again if Mr. K needed some help but shrugged and went back to the news.

~ 3 hours later ~ Yuki

Yuki sighed lightly as he channel surfed looking for something else to watch besides the news. He was bored now that Shuichi was off at work and he had no new deadlines. He thought of going out but he didn't feel like getting up and driving any where. So he laid one foot on the couch and channel surfed till his phone started ringing.

_Now what?_

Yuki thought as he got up and went to the kitchen where the home phone was ringing."Hello?" He answered annoyed.

"Eiri it's Seguchi."Came the cheerful tone of the NG president and Yuki's brother-in-law.

"I'm hanging up now."Yuki said his eye starting to twitch.

"Oh come on Eiri! I can't check up on my brother?" Seguchi happily said in to the phone.

"No."Yuki said about to hang up.

"Awe! You don't love me anymore!" Seguchi mocked cried as Yuki sighed.

"Seguchi." Yuki said in to the receiver not really up for his antics today.

"Haha alright Eiri have a nice day." The line then went dead and Yuki set the phone down on the cradle and walked back to the couch grabbing his coffee cup to go make some more coffee.

~Shuichi~

Shuichi was working hard on his songs and trying not to fret about the dinner he was going to make tonight. He had practiced a lot and he really wanted to cook for Yuki and not make him sick like all the other times... So he had asked Hiro to help and now he was ok at it and could cook without making someone sick.

"Hey Shuichi you there?" Hiro said as Shuichi was spacing out.

"U-uh yeah! Sorry Hiro."Shuichi said laughing lightly and scratching the back of his head.

"Thinking about Mr. Yuki again are we?" Hiro asked grinning at the pink haired boy who blushed slightly.

"May~be" Shuichi chuckled lightly as he started sighing happily hearts in his eyes.

"Well that's all well and good but could we get back on track please." Fujisaki said from his keyboards looking at the pair.

"Alright! Let's do this!"Shuichi pumped his fist in the air smiling and getting himself hyped up.

Hiro just laughed at his friend while Fujisaki closed his eyes and thinking he needed a vacation from all this crazy stuff. Hiro looked over at Fujisaki and grinned knowing exactly what he was thinking.

~ 6:00 p.m. ~

Shuichi was tapping his foot on the floor of the van anxious about cooking for his lover. He made sure they worked fast so they would get off early and he could cook. He knew Yuki probably went back to sleep, he usually did after finishing a deadline.

"Relax Shuichi. You'll do fine." Hiro said encouragingly to his friend.

"But what if he hates it Hiro!?" Shuichi whined to his red haired friend and started to cry.

Hiro sighed and patted his friend's back gently."Shuichi he ate your food once and he didn't get sick so I'm sure he like it. You cooked it with love."

Shuichi stared up at his friend in a chibi form, about ready to throw a fit, and sniffled lightly"Y-you really think he'll like it?"

Hiro nodded before the door on Shuichi's side opened and Hiro kicked him out in front of the apartment."Yeah now have fun!"Hiro said as he closed the door.

"That hurt Hiro!" Shuichi got up and yelled at the van pulling away waving his arms.

After the van was gone Shuichi took a deep breath and walked to the door and punched in the code to get in and raced up the stairs not bothering with the elevator so he could get started. He took out his key as he got to the door and unlocked it being quiet since all the lights were off.

_I knew he had gone back to bed._

Shuichi thought as he set his backpack down and went to the bedroom popping his head. And there on the bed was a sleeping angel. Shuichi smiled lightly as he watched his lover sleep. While asleep he looked like a beautiful angel, and when he is awake he's a angel with a devil's tongue. Shuichi then quickly slipped out of his black vest and then closed the door and rolled up his sleeves ready to make dinner.

As Shuichi went to work on making dinner he thought about a way to wake his gorgeous lover up. He went through several scenarios and each one ended with him, more than likely, outside and beaten up. So he was just going to use a normal method that wouldn't get him killed.

Shuichi finished cooking a stew and laid out two bowls on the table with spoons, salt, pepper, and some bread. He then set the stew pot in the middle and walked to the bedroom. Yuki was still asleep as Shuichi walked in and went to the bedside were Yuki could make out his blond head.

"Yuki..."Shuichi gently petted Yuki's hair. "Yuki come on it's dinner time." Shuichi pulled the covers off Yuki's face and sighed happily.

Yuki was sleeping with his left side up his mouth slightly open and Shuichi had the urge to kiss the beautiful full lips. He knew if Yuki woke up while he did this he'd get a kick or Yuki pushing him away but he just couldn't help himself. As Shuichi leaned down to kiss his lover's lips Yuki opened his eyes and Shuichi froze in place like a deer caught in head lights.

"And I thought I was the devious one."Yuki said a smirk gracing his lips.

Shuichi gulped and started to pull away quickly."I-I was just coming to wake you up!"

Yuki chuckled as his hand shot out and pulled the younger male down to him and kissed him hard. Shuichi blushed brightly his arms flailing as he braced them on either side of Yuki. Shuichi was happy his lover didn't push him away or kick him out.

Yuki pulled away first leaving Shuichi flustered and bright red."You look so cute right now."

Shuichi's eyes widened as his eyes shifted. He loved when Yuki gave him attention and usually when Yuki says he looks cute Yuki was in the mood, but Shuichi had cooked dinner and trying to put Yuki off a mood equaled him out the door.

"Y-yuki d-dinner will get cold..."Shuichi tried to said sad.

"We can heat it up it later." Yuki leaned up and again captured Shuichi's lips cutting off any and all complaint.

Shuichi moaned lightly in to the kiss as he felt Yuki's slender and expert fingers slide under his shirt and run up his back making him shiver slightly. He wanted to have Yuki eat his cooking but with Yuki kissing him so hungrily he couldn't think of a word to say.

Yuki was pleased that Shuichi wasn't putting up a fight, he never did when Yuki was in the mood. So Yuki broke their mouths apart to pull Shuichi's shirt off and kissed Shuichi's neck to his collar bone making the younger man squirm and blush on top of him. Yuki loved the taste of Shuichi on his tongue and couldn't get enough, he didn't know why but he couldn't help himself.

"Y-yuki..."Shuichi moaned out as he trembled above the older man.

Yuki chuckled and then in a swift movement rolled them over with Shuichi on his back and Yuki on top. Shuichi yelped slightly but didn't complain as Yuki licked a nipple making Shuichi moan lightly. The older man the took the now erect nipple in to his mouth nipping and sucking on it as he tweaked the other nipple with his thumb and forefinger making the younger man moan and squirm under him.

Shuichi moaned lightly as he became more aroused as the seconds passed and he then started to unbutton Yuki's shirt wanting to touch the others milky white skin. As Shuichi unbuttoned the shirt Yuki switched to his other nipple lavishing it as he did the other with nips and sucking gently. Shuichi loved when Yuki was gentle with him and couldn't help as he moaned and writhed under the older man.

Yuki smiled as he felt Shuichi get his shirt unbuttoned and started to roam over his chest and back. Yuki gave one last nip to Shuichi's erect nipple and started to kiss a trail from Shuichi's chest to his toned stomach. The older man nipped every few kiss marking the younger man. He then dipped his tongue in to Shuichi's navel making him moan lightly.

"Y-yuki..."Shuichi begged the older male to keep going.

Yuki chuckled as he then started to peel off Shuichi's pants and boxers baring Shuichi's now erect member. Shuichi blushed brightly as he looked away making the older man grin. Yuki bent down and licked the tip making Shuichi cry out lightly. Yuki then licked a trail down Shuichi's penis, Shuichi moaning softly running his hand through Yuki's blond hair.

Shuichi moaned as his lover licked his hard member making him aroused even more. He wanted Yuki to take him but wouldn't say so, Yuki would take his time and then he would do what Shuichi really wanted. Shuichi then moaned low in his throat as Yuki started taking him in to his mouth. Shuichi loved the sensations running through him as Yuki took him all the way in his tongue sliding against the underside of his cock.

Yuki was satisfied as he heard the younger male moan as he took him in till he could feel the tip hit his throat. He then started to bob his head flicking his tongue on the tip once every while earning soft mewls from his young lover. The older male loved the sound Shuichi made when he moaned in pleasure and loved how he willingly gave in to him. Yuki then used one hand to start fondling the youngers balls earning more moans of appreciation.

Shuichi could feel pressure building in his stomach at all the pleasure his lover was giving him, he knew he couldn't hold out long against his lover's skilled touches and mouth. Shuichi wanted to move but he knew if he did Yuki would restrain his hips and glare at him so Shuichi tug lightly on the older man's hair making him then speed up his pace. Shuichi moaned Yuki's name coming closer to his climax and loving the feel of Yuki's warm mouth over his penis.

Yuki could feel Shuichi writhing and knew he was close so Yuki went fast and used his other hand to pump Shuichi's cock. He knew the younger man couldn't hold out much more, he never could. So Yuki was pleased to feel Shuichi's body tense as he came in to his mouth and heard his name moaned out.

Shuichi panted as he emptied his seed in to his lover's warm cavern feeling Yuki swallow everything. Shuichi looked at his lover through lust clouded eyes and saw Yuki grinning at him. The younger man knew Yuki was aroused fully and that he was going to finally get what he wanted.

Yuki reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer taking out a bottle of lube. He lathered up three of his fingers and then set the bottle back down on the table. He then pushed Shuichi's legs apart and slide one finger to Shuichi's puckered entrance. He circled the ring of muscles before pushing the digit in to Shuichi.

Shuichi moaned lightly as he felt the intrusion in to his whole. He squirmed a little before he felt the digit moving in and out of him. He could tell Yuki was trying to find his prostate knowing he would go nuts if it was found. Shuichi felt another finger slide inside him and the feel of the fingers stretching him and seeking his one spot that would make him see stars.

Yuki pumped his fingers in and out of Shuichi's entrance and switched the angle slightly and then Yuki heard Shuichi cry out as he found the younger mans prostate. Yuki grinned as he started thrusting his fingers faster in to that one spot looking at Shuichi moan and writhed as he kept hitting that one spot over and over. Yuki then added a third finger stretching Shuichi more for him till Shuichi was panting and clutching the sheets.

Shuichi could feel the pressure again and desperately wanted Yuki inside of him before he climaxed again. Shuichi panted as he looked up at his lover and jerked his hips slightly to get Yuki's attention.

"P-please...C-can't take m-much more..."Shuichi panted looking at his lover.

Yuki chuckled before he took out his fingers and licked each digit that had been inside Shuichi. He watched as Shuichi started blushing more watching as he seductively licked his fingers till they were clean. Yuki then pulled Shuichi's legs up to his stomach and positioned himself.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki blushing as Yuki leaned down and kissed Shuichi as he pushed himself inside of Shuichi's entrance. Shuichi moaned in to the kiss wrapping his arms around the older man's neck as he started moving at a medium pace Shuichi moving his hips against him.

Yuki moaned low in his throat at the feel of being inside Shuichi pulling away from the kiss to let the younger man breath. He fit nicely inside the younger man and loved how Shuichi was moving against him. He thrusted in to Shuichi angling himself just right to hit Shuichi's prostate eliciting moans of pleasure from him with every thrust. Yuki thrusted a little harder in to the younger man but not hard enough to hurt him.

Shuichi was in pleasure as Yuki thrusted in to him and hitting the one spot that was making him see stars each time. He moved his hips in time with Yuki's thrusts moaning his pleasure as Yuki thrusted faster in to him. Shuichi could feel that Yuki was getting close to his climax as he was close as well.

Yuki kept thrusting in to Shuichi's prostate making the younger man moan and grip the sheets tightly. Yuki then grabbed Shuichi's member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts making the younger man gasp and moan. Yuki thrusted in to him a few more times hearing Shuichi calling his name as his body arched up and tense before he came over hist stomach and Yuki's hand.

Shuichi moaned the older man's name as he came panting and gripping the sheets almost tearing them. Shuichi could feel Yuki thrust faster in to him reaching his climax thrusting deep in to him and letting his seed coat Shuichi's insides and marking him. The younger man felt like jello as the older man licked his fingers again making Shuichi blush and look away.

Yuki licked his fingers clean before he pulled out of the younger man and laid down next to him then pulled him close. Shuichi snuggled up to Yuki feeling blissful and sated. Yuki was comfortable as Shuichi laid an arm across his stomach.

"Y-yuki...?"Shuichi looked up at his lover blushing still.

"Hm?"Yuki closed his eyes keeping his arm around Shuichi protectively.

"W-what about dinner?"Shuichi asked.

"You can just cook tomorrow."Yuki said looking down at Shuichi.

"Really?"Shuichi smiled brightly.

Yuki just nodded as he started to doze off still very tired. He felt Shuichi lay his head on his chest happily smiling like an idiot. The older man sighed before he drifted off to sleep thinking maybe having Shuichi cook might not be too bad.


End file.
